


Drunken words

by Amare_pikapika



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, Bromance, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Implied Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Short One Shot, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_pikapika/pseuds/Amare_pikapika
Summary: If only the two boys could break the cycle. But it seemed like this time was just another day.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 24





	Drunken words

**Author's Note:**

> I-  
> I don’t even think stan has a huge drinking problem. Honestly just thought this was a fun little Drabble to try.

The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all. Which to be fair, Stan thought that summed up all of his mental stability.  
He had a girlfriend, hell the whole fucking school of teenagers knew what was happening between stan and Wendy. With the constant breaking up, cheating, vomiting.   
trust me, everyone knows. 

Coping with it was different between both of the lovers, Wendy usually called Token, telling him to come over with a pair of sweat pants on.   
Stan, however, got extremely drunk, like his father. Stumbling and mumbling all the way to kyle's front doorstep.   
Exactly what this night was, Stan was drunk, not babbling like a baby, but enough for him to not see straight and stumble.   
He gave a knock at the door of the Jewish family, even his knuckles against the door felt sloppy. 

"I'll get it!" The redhead yelled out, a bit anxious to get Stan inside before his mother did.   
Kyle, knowing exactly who it was, opened the door quickly. Ushering Stan to get to his room before his mother could even question it.

"..who's at the door?" Sheila yelled out from the kitchen, almost trying to see from the connection of the door.

Kyle, however, was quick enough to push a bit forcefully at stans body, shoving him up the Stairs so his mother couldn't see his state. 

"..just Stan! Where going to go study for the history test tomorrow!" He yelled down to her, hearing a hum for a response as he gave a sigh. They were certainly not going to study. 

With another push and a fumble from stan, Kyle finally got the drunk teenager into his room, closing the door as he saw the boy fall against his bed. 

"...the hell dude! You can't keep doing this!" He let out a hushed yell, giving a frustrating sigh as he looked over his friend. 

"...Wendy broke up with me." Stan pouted, he sounded so... gloomy, almost melancholy.

"..again?" Kyle asked, almost wanting to give a scoff. The redhead thought that he was better than that Bitch Wendy. Frankly, he thought he would be a better boyfriend to stan then she would ever be. Though kyle would have to keep that to himself.   
Kyle sat down on his bed, closing the comic he had been reading as he tossed it into the floor by his pile of other comics. 

"..yes again!" Stan said agitated, he crossed his arms over his chest, turning over to lay on his back while looking up at the ceiling of kyles childhood bedroom. 

"..we should egg her house. We shouldn't tell cartman either, he would totally be pissed if he wasn't included in this!" Kyle suggested, giving a huge smirk as he thought about pissing off the chubby boy from their friend group.

"..no egging, no cartman.. just hug me."   
As Stan said those words, he untangled his arms from the crossing, extending them out for kyle. 

"..alright but if my mom knocks, your out the window in seconds you understand?" Kyle asked, even though he had known It wouldn't be possibles, in a few seconds stan would be passed out in his arms. 

"..yes yes.. whatever you want."   
With that, Kyle crawled beside stan, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist as he laid his head on the saddened boy's chest.   
Kyle felt stans breath even, though once in a while he gave a hiccup.   
Stan tangling his arms around kyle's body, running his fingers up and down the fabric of kyles shirt, rubbing the redheads back without a rhythm. 

"..I hate Wendy.." Stan mumbled out, his words muffled as he gave a frown.

"..I hate her too." Kyle conversed, giving a small smile as he heard stans words.  
Before he could ask the blacked haired teen his question of dating, he heard the sounds of a small snore and being pulled closer for warmth. Kyle gave another small smile, lifting slightly as he pulled off stans hat, running his fingers through the black locks as he placed a kiss on his drunkenly passed out best friend. 

"..I love you stan.," he mumbled, placing his head back onto his chest as he closed his eyes, giving a small yawn.

"..I love you too super best friend.."


End file.
